


Do You Remember

by loki_dokey



Series: Do You Remember [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, rhack
Genre: Feels, I HAVE SO MANY PLANS, M/M, Shameless, Soz, rhack - Freeform, this will be a long fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_dokey/pseuds/loki_dokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack's blue hologram appears after plugging him into his head, it isn't the first time Rhys has come face to face with the CEO of Hyperion. In fact, Rhys has come a lot closer than face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack's Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I am Rhack trash. Raise your hand if you're Rhack trash too. You probably are or else you wouldn't be here. I am a sinner. I will be welcomed to hell.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this trashiness.

“Two Rack Bombs and a um...” Rhys licked his lips as he poured over the cocktail menu. Everything sounded so delicious that he couldn’t make a decision. He felt the large crowd behind him shoving impatiently, and the bartender tutted just loud enough for him to hear.

“Look, you’ve waited at least twenty minutes to make this order, kid. Just pick something already and be done with it!” The bartender hissed her words at him, forcing Rhys to make a snap decision.

“Okay! Damn. I’ll have the Jack’s Juice then.”

The bartender sighed with relief as she turned to make the drinks. Rhys stretched his arms out across the bar in front of him. He knew exactly how Vaughn would react when he told him what his drink was called. He’d laugh, probably choke on his words and then point out how “obsessed” Rhys was. _Pssht_ , Rhys thought. _Obsessed_... _More like in love with._ Rhys almost kicked himself. He didn’t like it when his brain went _there._

A few moments later, the three drinks were laid out before him. Two were tall and a deep purple; almost cosmic with their silvery particles floating about. The other was short, looking as though it had a thick and creamy consistency. Rhys eyed the white liquid with a smirk.

 _How self-involved_ , he thought to himself. _Of_ course _Handsome Jack would have a cocktail named after him that looked like...well..._ that _._

Tipping the bartender, he scooped the drinks into his hands and made his way through the crowd to his table. Vaughn looked very obviously thankful that Rhys had finally arrived.

“Man, am I glad to see you. Gimme!” Vaughn reached out for his drink, grabbing it and taking a long slurp through the bendy straw.

“Thought you’d never show,” Yvette added, taking her drink from Rhys and sipping it delicately. Rhys placed his drink on the table. The others peered at it curiously.

“What’s that?”

“Jack’s Juice.”

Vaughn snorted and half-choked on his drink. Squirts of Rack Bomb flew from his nostrils but he didn’t seem to care as he came down on Rhys.

“You what? Jack’s Juice? Are you serious? You’re _so-”_

Rhys smacked his organic hand over Vaughn’s mouth. “You’re lucky I didn’t choose the cybernetic one,” he growled warningly. “For the last time, I am not obsessed with Handsome Jack.”

“But all those posters,” Vaughn chuckled as Rhys took his hand away, but he recoiled quickly when Rhys threateningly showed him the back of his metal hand. “What’s even in it?”

That caught Rhys out. He wasn’t actually sure what was in the drink. He’d just seen the name and ordered it.

“Uh...”

Yvette snatched the cocktail menu and skimmed it. “Jack’s Juice, Jack’s Juice...Here we are. It’s vodka _and_ tequila mixed with lemonade, a dash of gunpowder and a...oh my god. A drop of Jack’s _own blood._ ”

In shock, Rhys almost spit his mouthful across the table. “A-a wh-what?”

“A drop of Jack’s blood, chum,” Vaughn guffawed, slapping Rhys hard on the back as he laughed. He wiped a tear from his eye. “ _Not obsessed._ ”

*

The annual Helios Winter Party was in full swing. Jack had really gone all out this year, with strippers, three free drinks per employee, balloons that were as big as emergency pods and those little party poppers on every table that Rhys loved so much. The party took place in the central part of Helios, but spilled out into hallways and apartments across the entire space station. It was even said that Handsome Jack himself took part in the festivities, apparently getting to know his employees by challenging them to drinking games wherein which he drunk absolutely everyone under the table. Or so Rhys had heard. He’d never had the pleasure of witnessing it, let alone witnessing Jack in real life. He’d gotten fleeting glances of the man in the past, but never anything substantial. It was almost as if Jack was this invisible godly entity that lived and breathed Helios.

*

In less than fifteen minutes, Rhys had finished his Jack’s Juice. He slammed his glass down hard on the table, wiping away white cream from his mouth whilst grinning smugly at his friends.

“Told you I’d do it.”

Vaughn winced. “You’d better pray he doesn’t have some kind of blood disease.”

“More drinks!” Rhys shouted perhaps a bit too loudly. He waved his arms wildly before dancing in his seat. There had clearly been a lot of alcohol in the Jack’s Juice because Rhys was very much feeling it licking at the corners of his consciousness.

Yvette rolled her eyes. “I’ll go get us some shots. The crowd at the bar has gone down a bit now so there’s no point not using that to our advantage.”

*

Yvette came back with a tray of fifteen shots instead of the three that Rhys and Vaughn had imagined. She placed five down in front of each boy and beamed.

“I don’t dance without being disgustingly drunk yet I don’t plan not to dance the night away. So, girls. How ‘bout it?”

She lifted a shot glass and stared into her best friends’ eyes. Rhys and Vaughn looked at each other. Then they looked back at Yvette. Almost simultaneously, they grabbed a shot glass and clunked them against hers. It was certainly going to be a night to remember.

*

Downing shots with Vaughn and Yvette was the last thing Rhys remembered. His head felt brutal and his eyes despised the light that was streaking through from _somewhere._ He moved, feeling a soft mattress and even softer sheets surrounding him. Despite his heinous headache, Rhys had the good sense to snuggle down into the warmth, daring not to open his eyes because _this definitely was not his bed._

It took about five minutes for him to crack an eye open. His vision was bleary, so he blinked hard until the room became clear. He gasped. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen. Deep red walls and drapes hung about the place. A vast window stretching from ceiling to floor and wall to wall was spread out before him, looking out across the surface of Pandora. The bed was big enough to fit ten people, if not more. There was no one else to be seen, but Rhys couldn’t have gotten in here alone. He’d obviously stumbled in with some High-Up...yet...he was still dressed? Rhys checked himself, trying not to move too much. His jacket was gone, as were his shoes. But he was fully clothed otherwise. Confused, Rhys rolled to his other side. There, on the bedside table, was a glass of water, two white pills and some kind of handwritten note.

Groaning, he reached out to grab it.

_Hey there, stranger._

_Take these painkillers and you should feel right as rain. When you do, get the fuck out of my apartment. Be gone by late afternoon and I won’t have to shoot you in the face when I come home._

_Kisses,_

_J_

_P.S. Cute socks._

Rhys could barely function, let alone fully absorb the information. However, he did notice that it didn’t sound like the note-writer was happy. Mustering his strength, Rhys snatched the white pills, knocked them back with water and prayed that they really were painkillers and not something more sinister. Despite a few moments of fear, ‘J’ hadn’t lied; the pills kicked in almost instantly. As soon as he could, Rhys slid out of the bed. He didn’t want to - the bed was gloriously comfortable. But he also didn’t want to have his head blown off by some money-crazed psycho who had dragged him home last night. He found his clothes in a neat pile on a chair across the room, his comm placed on the top. Shrugging into his jacket and slipping on his shoes, Rhys spared no moment getting out of the luxury apartment and into the elevator. There, he slid down against the wall and placed his heavy head in his hands.

*

Returning to work the following day was hell. On one hand, Vasquez was obscenely chipper which meant that Rhys was on the receiving end of chirpy, shitty wit and extra-enormous piles of paper work. On the other hand, Rhys had no clue who ‘J’ really was. The entire walk to work was a walk of potential shame, as anyone who passed by could meet his eyes and say, “hey, you’re the gangly fucker I took home last night!”

It was his lunch break by the time Rhys had even hammered through half of one pile. Vasquez was standing above him, chatting about something to do with bigger dicks and haphazard urinals. Rhys wasn’t particularly paying attention. What did catch Rhys’ attention, however, was the click clack of high heels heading in his direction and Vasquez going suspiciously quiet.

“Ahem.”

Rhys span around. Before him stood the most beautiful, perfectly pointed woman he’d ever seen. She was tall and slim, dressed in mint greens and whites. Her contoured cheekbones were the focus of Rhys’ gaze before she coughed lightly again.

“Uh, hi?”

“I’m looking for Rhys.”

Rhys nodded slowly. “Yes. That’s me.”

She eyed him with a certain distaste. “My name is Dana Duke. I’ve been sent here to collect someone named Rhys – you, obviously - who works in Coding and System Programming.”

Collect? “Who’s asking?”

 “The boss is asking.”

“...Henderson?”

“No, little man. _The_ boss.”

Rhys felt all of the blood drain from his face. His fingers gripped the arms of his chair. _The_ boss? She couldn’t mean...

“Look, we can’t keep Jack waiting. He doesn’t appreciate being made to wait. So I suggest you get up off that pert ass of yours and start making your way to the elevator.”

“Wh-wh-wh?” Rhys couldn’t understand what was going on.

“W-W-w-would you make your way to the damn elevator, please?” Dana frowned hard at him, folding her arms across her chest. “Look yes yes, you’re both excited and terrified that you’re going to meet Handsome Jack yada yada yada.” She waved her hand around nonchalantly. “It’s all a big rush and your dick is almost twitching at the thought. I get it. Now can we please get going? Or Jack will bite my head off and shoot you where you stand.”

Rhys gulped and shakily pulled himself to his feet. He glanced at Vasquez as he passed, who looked completely dumbstruck. The man shrugged, which was probably the friendliest interaction he and Rhys had ever shared.

*

During the elevator journey, Rhys constantly questioned Dana about why Jack wanted to see him, what he had done, if he was going to be killed, if he was going to be promoted. Eventually he was slammed against the wall with two fingers pinching his lips tightly together.

“Shut the fuck up, idiot. I have _no_ idea about Jack’s personal business with you and if I had my own way I would have sliced your damn lips off by now.” She let go and shoved him away. “God, you bottom feeders are so annoying.”

The doors to Jack’s floor pinged open, causing Rhys’ heart to leap higher in his throat. They made their way across the hallway towards the huge set of metal doors that closed off Jack’s office from the rest of Helios. Dana went to press the intercom button, but instead turned to Rhys.

“Don’t fuck up in there. He’s the devil and a monster and a psycho all rolled into one. He’ll rip your head off if you rub him up even slightly the wrong way.”

“Uh...thanks?” Rhys wasn’t sure if hearing that before he stepped into said devil’s office was a good thing for his sanity.

Dana rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying it because I give a shit about you. I don’t, FYI. I’m saying that because if he guts you in there, I’ll be the one who has to clean up the mess.” Before Rhys could reply, she pressed the button. “Delivery for you, sir.”

There was a pause. Static silence.

“Excellent, Dana my girl. Send him right on in.”

The doors slid open. Rhys was heaved from behind into the cavernous, beautiful office. The doors slammed shut behind him.

There, leaning against his desk on the opposite side of the room, grinning like a maniac, was the one and only Handsome Jack himself.


	2. Whoopsie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yassssssss 2 chapters in 1 day who is a good author for u <3 *kisses*

“Well don’t just stand there, kiddo. Get down here.”

Rhys managed to unlock his legs and take step by meagre step towards Handsome Jack.

 _HANDSOME JACK,_ his mind screamed at him. _HANDSOME JACK._

After probably far too long for Jack’s liking, Rhys was about six feet away from the man. He was foreboding and intensely masculine. His shirt rolled up to the elbows did something to Rhys’ knees. He could not believe what was happening. Jack raised an eyebrow, clearly entertained. He took a number of steps forward, closing the distance between them, and did something that Rhys would never have expected in a million – no, a billion – years.

Handsome Jack _kissed_ him. Like, pressed his mouth against Rhys’ mouth and actually _kissed_ him. So many thoughts flooded his mind that he wasn’t sure how to react. It was only when alarm bells started ringing that Rhys managed to get some sort of clarity. He’d heard rumours that Jack called random employees to his office just to fuck them and toss them. In a moment of courage, Rhys pushed Jack away.

“No,” Rhys croaked, staring into Jack’s widened eyes. An anger flickered from deep within them. “I’m...I’m not gonna be one of your whores, Jack. I’m not that kind of guy.”

Jack wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, glaring all the while at Rhys. “What the fuck, man.”

“I...I won’t be used for sex and then thrown away. If that’s all we’re doing here, I’ll take my leave now. Thanks.” Rhys wasn’t quite sure where this bravery was coming from. Jack was obviously going to throw him out of an airlock now. He was such a moron. He was going to die. Jack was going to kill him.

Jack laughed.

_...What?_

He laughed and ran a hand through his silvering hair. “Cupcake, you have some balls speaking to me like that. Some real big balls.” Jack licked his lips. “You’re kidding me though. You don’t remember?”

Rhys was lost. “Remember...?”

Jack span around and walked back towards his desk. “Fuck sake.” Suddenly, he turned back around and stormed towards Rhys. The younger man braced himself for a punch or death or something, but instead Jack hoisted him over his shoulder fireman-style and plonked him right down on the edge of his desk.

Jack gazed (gazed?!) at him for a moment before cranking one of Rhys’ legs into the air and yanking off his shoe. Both men stared at the sock that remained covering Rhys’ foot.

“Huh,” Jack said with a grimace. “Do you even wash your socks? They’re the same as before. Gross. Why do I still want to fuck you. I dunno. Anyway, the socks are still cute. They scream personality.”

Realisation dawned on Rhys. His eyes bulged as he gaped at Jack. “It was _you? Your_ bed? _Your apartment? You’re_ J?” Rhys ran his hands through his hair. Of course. “You’re J. Oh my god.”

“You know, my sheets are padded with Bullymong fur,” Jack told him as he let Rhys’ leg drop. The shoe sat alone on the floor. “It’s such a shame that I didn’t get to drive your face into them so you could feel just how soft they are.” Rhys couldn’t speak. Jack bent down and picked up the shoe, admiring it. “Skag skin? Nice. These are so poncy though that they crack me up.” Jack chuckled and slid Rhys’ shoe back onto his foot.

“Um...Handsome Jack?” Jack looked up. “How the hell did I end up in your bed?”

Jack grinned. “Oh kiddo, wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Oh I would,” Rhys replied, hopping down from the desk. “I really, really would.”

Sighing, Jack folded his arms. “We met outside Central. You were all giggly and alone and super cute. I just wanted to eat you up or dress you in some kind of lingerie. You were _perfect._ So I stride over all ready to sweep you off your feet and you gawp at me like some loser before thinking I’m some sort of apparition and going all weird on me. Telling me your crazy and that if the real Jack was here you’d suck his cock so hard he’d come screaming your name. Now that made me laugh for a good ten minutes but it also tickled my dick so I pulled you into the elevator and started making out with you when you slumped against me and fucking _fell asleep whilst Handsome Jack stuck his tongue down your throat._ We didn’t even make it to my apartment. But being the kind, loving guy that I am, I couldn’t just toss you to the streets. You were too pretty for that. You’d be abused or sold as a sex slave, I don’t know. Couldn’t have that. Not since I was set on fucking your brains out.”

“You mean we didn’t...?” was all Rhys managed in a breath. Jack frowned.

“I’m not a fucking rapist.”

“I’m not saying-”

“Well, you are. I may be the baddest badass in the system but I’m not a goddamn rapist. Fuck me. Anyway, I put you up in _my_ bed like a damned champion and let you sleep there whilst I went back to the party. Ended up passed out in my office with a party hat on my head. Gotta love it. So now you’re back here right in front of me and so different from before. So awake and bright eyed and still freaking gorgeous, cupcake. God, I just wanna shove my dick in your mouth.”

Rhys’ eyes blew wider. Jack’s hand flew to his mouth dramatically.

“Whoopsie, getting ahead of myself babe. Lemme give it to you straight. Wait, haha. It won’t be given to you straight later. More like given to you gay but anyway. I wanna start over. Wanna meet you outside Central tonight at ten. We’ll see if this situation goes another way for both of our favours, shall we?”

Rhys was aware that his mouth was hanging open. He’d sort of drowned in everything Jack had said, lost between phrases like “dick in your mouth” and “tongue down your throat”.

“You down for that, cupcake?”

Rhys found himself nodding. He couldn’t possibly turn down Handsome Jack after that, could he? Jack clapped his hands together.

“That’s settled then.” Jack ran a finger along Rhys’ jawline, making him shudder. “Oh Rhysie. The things I’m gonna do to you.”

Rhys’ cock was already hard by this point, but that was the final straw. His hands flew up and gripped Jack’s shoulders hard. Jack glared at him but then relaxed.

“Save it for later, kiddo,” Jack whispered in his ear. He pulled away. “Now get the hell out my office before I lose my attraction to you and shoot you in the chest.”

Rhys was gone as fast as his erection allowed him.

*

“Okay buddy,” Vaughn yawned, half-listening and half-not, focus set more on the TV. Rhys had regained some sanity by this point and angrily kicked Vaughn in the leg. “Ouch!”

“I’m telling you! It was Jack’s bed I woke up in! He wants to meet me again tonight at ten!”

“You’re telling me that Handsome Jack wants to do you?”

“Yes.”

“In his bed.”

“Most likely.”

“With his real penis.”

“Don’t call it a penis in this context, Vaughn.”

“With his real schlong.”

“You know what? Doesn’t matter.” Rhys rose to his feet and crossed the room into the kitchen. “You don’t believe me? Fine. You’ll see. Come to Central tonight and watch it all play out.”

“You’re that serious?”

“Yep. Dead serious. How much do you wanna bet?”

Vaughn was quiet for a moment. “Eight Eridium.”

“ _Eight?!”_ Rhys yelped. “That’s criminal! And as if you’re willing to part with eight Eridium.”

Vaughn shrugged. “I am a hundred percent sure that you are delusional and that Handsome Jack is not going to come and sweep you off of your feet.”

Rhys scowled. He put out his cybernetic arm. “Shake on it, you son of a bitch.”

Vaughn took the hand offered to him. “Gladly.”

*

It was half past ten when Rhys finally gave up waiting. His eyes found Vaughn’s and he pouted. Where the hell was Jack? How, after all that Jack had said, could he have stood him up?

Later that night, Rhys begrudgingly passed over eight Eridium pieces to his smug best friend.

Jack better have had a decent reason to stand him up.

*

Rhys almost died when he woke up to Jack sitting on the edge of his bed. In the dim light, Rhys knew it was Jack because of the outline of his body. Rhys flicked the light switch on and smacked Jack on the arm.

“What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!”

Jack stared at the place Rhys had hit him. As he looked back up into Rhys’ eyes, Rhys realised that perhaps hitting Jack whilst he was half-asleep still wasn’t something that could be justified.

“You are _so_ lucky you’re so damn delectable,” Jack growled, reaching forward and curling a hand tight around Rhys’ neck. “But next time you lay a hand on me without my say so, I’ll break your freaking arm. You got that, kiddo?”

Rhys gasped for air under the strong hand, but managed a nod. Jack let go and moved his weight up and down on the bed. The old thing creaked terribly, causing Jack to swear loudly and thump it with his fist.

“Well this won’t do.”

Rhys rubbed his throat, this time his turn to frown. “Why did you stand me up, Jack?”

“Hmm? Ohhhh right. Yeah about that. Sorry babe. I got caught up dealing with some crap down in the labs and totally bailed on you. But I can do that, because I’m me. Yet I’m here now. So consider yourself something special, Rhysie.” Jack cupped Rhys’ face in his hands. “I would fuck you here and now but your bed makes me hate everything.”

“What about tomorrow?” Rhys replied, settling back against the headboard. Jack seemed to think about it for a while.

“...Yeah. Tomorrow sounds good. Be at my apartment by nine. Here.” Whipping a pen from god knows where, he scribbled a number and an address onto Rhys’ arm. “Now don’t go flashing that around to everyone, Rhysie. That’s my personal number because you’re my personal business. Don’t bug me with calls. Don’t abuse this power, pumpkin.” Jack booped Rhys on the end of his nose before rising to his feet. “I’m not gonna kiss you goodbye because I’ll just wanna...” He balled his fists hard. “Y’know.”

 Rhys was completely hard by this point and he wasn’t ashamed of it. Jack was weirdly into him and he was gonna drink it in as much as he could.

“Yeah. Probably for the best.”

“I’ll let myself out. Goodnight kitten. Sleep tight. Don’t let the bed scythids bite.” Jack grinned widely, bit his teeth down for emphasis and left. Rhys finally breathed.

“Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH THIS SHIP KILL ME NOW
> 
> On a side note, writing Jack is the most fun thing ever


	3. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how fast I'll be producing chapters. As you can see, I keep my chapters short and to the point. Some might be longer than these, but they should never be any shorter than 1,700 words. 
> 
> Anyway, comments make my world go round so please feel free to tell me what you think <3

“Doesn’t it at least _smell_ like Jack in here?”

Vaughn sniffed the air of Rhys’ room to humour him. “Smells like shit, bro. When did you last shower? And as if I’d know Jack if I smelt him. Jeez.”

“Argh!” Rhys threw his hands in the air and stomped out into the kitchen. “Some best friend you are, you massive asshole.”

Vaughn followed him, pressing his hand to his heart. “Oh, I’m wounded. Anyways, haven’t you got to be at work in like, ten minutes?”

“YATH,” Rhys yelled through a slice of toast, shaking his fist. “GETH THA FACK OUTHA MA WAY.”

*

“So yeah,” Vasquez said smoothly, stroking the pile of paperwork as though he was stroking a dog, “that’s about the sum of it. It’s due by Friday.”

Rhys almost inhaled his coffee as he snorted. “Sorry what? By Friday? You’re expecting this done by Friday?”

Vasquez paused. “...Yes? God, you suck at listening. You know what? Don’t even look at me for the rest of the day. Your face makes me sick.”

Rhys glared after Vasquez as he swanned away. He wanted to punch the fucker so hard. Sighing, he turned back to the pile and slammed his head down on it. He wouldn’t be out of the office till at least two in the morning. Groaning, he picked up his phone, debating as to whether or not he should call Jack. Biting his lip, he located the number. He had to tell the guy if he was cancelling, right? Could he even cancel on Handsome Jack? Would he live to tell the tale? Jack had said to only call if it was important...

It was ringing.

“Yeah yeah, who is this and what do you want?”

“Jack, it’s Rhys.”

“Rhysie! Aw, it’s so good to hear your voice. I’m hard already. You’re so cute. Tell me, what’s up?”

“Um...you aren’t going to like this.”

Silence. “What.”

“Well. My boss just dumped a ton of work on me. He says he needs it by Friday which means I’ll essentially be living at my desk until then. Which means I won’t be able to make it tonight.”

More silence.

“...Jack?”

“If your job wasn’t important, kiddo, I’d take your boss and make him bend till he bites his own dick off. However, seeing as what I’m sure you’re doing will be useful to the company, I’ll begrudgingly let this slide for now. Because I have to, not because I want to. But Saturday is your department’s day off. So on Saturday, I want you in my bed, sitting on my cock and riding me like a stallion. Do you understand?”

Rhys grinned and bit his lip hard, feeling the blood rush between his legs. “Perfectly, sir.”

“Ooh, naughty. Keep calling me that. It’s hot as hell.” There was a noise in the background. “Hey pumpkin, I gotta go. But know that I’ll be jerking off tonight thinking of you. Oh and also,” Jack’s voice dropped low and steady. “Don’t think I wait around for just anyone, Rhysie. I get what I want when I want it. You’re just lucky that circumstance has gotten in the way.”

The phone bleeped to end the call. Rhys clenched his fist around the device and scowled towards Vasquez’s office. He was gonna murder that guy one day.

*

Across the weekend, Jack was called away to Pandora. Rhys only found out where Jack had been when the CEO appeared in his room on Sunday evening, covered in wet blood and entrails. Rhys had been in the middle of reading a comic when Jack had simply strolled in grinning.

“Heyyyy pumpkin,” Jack said sweetly (as sweet as a guy can be when covered in blood). “Sorry about yesterday. Had to destroy a couple dozen crazies down on Pandora because they ballsed up an important deal of mine.”

Rhys finally managed to get words out. “Jack, is any of that _your_ blood?!” He bounded to his feet and padded over to his boss, inspecting his chest and neck for any wounds. Jack went rigid, not disallowing the contact but not seemingly enjoying it all the same. Eventually, Jack stepped away.

“Uh, no. I’m fine. The fuckers didn’t get to even scratch me. I’m too badass.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Rhys lowered his. “What?”

“You bailed on me again, Jack. I’m not just here for your amusement, thinking you can pick up wherever and whenever you want. If you want me, you make time for me or at least _call._ ”

At this, Jack visibly swallowed hard. He looked confused, then angry, then confused again.

“You are literally the only person who speaks to me the way you do. Not a single other person has ever had the audacity to...to even _try._ I am _so_ close to _fucking killing you_ but at the same time I just wanna-”

With this, Jack shoved Rhys up against the wall and pulled their mouths together, using Rhys’ neck for leverage. Rhys squeaked, not quite knowing where to put his hands, and settled for fisting them in Jack’s hair because _why the hell not._ Jack responded eagerly, slipping his tongue into Rhys’ mouth and suckling ravenously on the younger man’s bottom lip.

“God, I want you,” Jack snarled into Rhys’ mouth, sending shock waves of pleasure to Rhys’ groin. “I wanna touch you in all the wrong ways. Make you scream for me and beg and plead.”

“Jack, stop,” Rhys whimpered. “Stop saying shit like that if you’re not gonna just do it already.”

“Not-with-that-damned-bed,” Jack hissed, moving his head to clamp down on Rhys’ neck. He could feel the hickey being drawn to the surface, Jack’s suction almost agonising but nonetheless erotic.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD,” came a high-pitched scream from the doorway. Both men stopped their efforts to glower at the short bearded man who had entered the room. Vaughn raised a hand and pointed. “HANDSOME JACK.”

Jack stepped away from Rhys who instantly missed the contact. The CEO stomped over to Vaughn and stared down at him.

“Who’s the shrew?”

“That’s Vaughn, my roommate and...best friend.”

“He’s so short,” Jack laughed, petting a stunned Vaughn on the head. “Aw. Anyhoo, Rhysie.” Jack turned to face him. “I’ll be here tomorrow to pick you up at eight.”

Rhys tilted his head. “Eight?”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Eight. Just...just be dressed up in something smart and cute. Something that will make me wanna both smack and wreck that ass of yours.”

Rhys blushed deeply. Jack left swiftly, abandoning a pining Rhys and a dazed Vaughn in his wake.

It was only when he came to his senses that Rhys realised he was pretty much covered in blood.

*

Vaughn was not happy to give back the Eridium but according to Rhys it was only fair.

*

The following day, Rhys was waiting patiently on the couch, dressed in a blue suit and tie that he felt did wonders for his ass. When the doorbell rang, which was unusual for Jack to do since he usually just let himself in, Rhys had to linger a moment before opening the door so that he didn’t look too eager. Upon opening the door, Rhys took in the older man dressed so handsomely in a grey suit with yellow and black sneakers to top it off. His shirt collar was open wide and his black tie hung loosely round his neck. Rhys had to swallow hard around the lump in his throat which had formed.

“Damn, pumpkin. You brush up real nice. Gimme a twirl.”

Rhys did as he was told and was rewarded with a hard smack right across his cheeks. Jack beamed at him as he leant in for a kiss. It was swift and somewhat tender in its nature, something Rhys would never have expected from Handsome Jack.

“So why am I all dressed up,” Rhys asked, pouting and framing his face with his hands. He swore he saw a genuine twinkle in Jack’s eye.

“You’ll see, cupcake. C’mon.” With that, Jack hurried Rhys out of the door.

*

It turned out that Jack was taking Rhys to the snazziest bar on Helios. The Gorgon Bar was located at the very top of one of the towers, giving the customers a three hundred and sixty degree view of space with its windowed walls. The current customers didn’t seem phased by Jack’s presence, so Rhys came to assume that the bar was a regular haunt of his.

“So this has gone from, ‘I’m gonna fuck you and be done with you’ to ‘I’m gonna take you on a date and then fuck you and maybe be done with you after that’, hmm?”

Jack turned to Rhys, eyes wide. “This isn’t a date.”

“Mmmhm. Sure.”

“It’s not.” Jack’s voice was suddenly menacing. “I don’t _date_. I fuck. This is simply to get you somewhat inebriated on decent alcohol until you’re tripping over your cock for me.”

“Who says I need alcohol to do that?”

This caught Jack off-guard. He had gone to sit on the bar stool but missed, nearly stumbling over onto his ass. Rhys had to grip the bar to keep from falling over just laughing at him. It reminded Rhys that Jack was still only human. He wasn’t a god. He was a man. A damned crazy man, but a man.

“Don’t freaking laugh at me,” Jack said gruffly, taking his seat. Rhys clapped his hands on his thighs and sat too, wiping a tear away.

“Oh jeez, get you, Mister power play. How was your trip? I didn’t get a postcard.”

Rather than scaring Rhys, Jack’s menacing glare only added to the hilarity of the situation. He ricocheted into peals of laughter.

The peals finished abruptly when Jack fired his pistol into the air.

“Everybody out!” Jack roared, eyes not leaving Rhys’.

The customers and employees alike screamed and herded out of the door, quickly leaving Jack and Rhys alone. Jack looked as though he was going to burst a blood vessel.

“How _dare_ you think that you can mock me? When I bring you to a nice place with nice booze and treat you like _fucking_ royalty? You pay me back with that shit-eating grin and quick wit? You’re such a...such a...damned...moron!”

Jack grabbed Rhys roughly by the collar and slammed him onto the bar. Then he tore him from the bar and kissed him messily.

“I-hate-you-you-goddamned-pretty-sight-you.”

Rhys breathed a sigh of relief into Jack’s mouth. It didn’t look like he was dying just yet. But going to heaven?

Perhaps.


	4. I'm Loving Angels Instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm straying a bit from the canon, but it's not too far fetched I hope! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments, I really appreciate them and they fuel my sin. I promise promise promise that the sinnest of the sin is coming but you'll just have to be patient ;-) 
> 
> BTW if anyone is interested in becoming my beta, drop a message in the comments or message me on tumblr (loki-dokey) and we'll chat! :D x

A few hours later, after making the most of the abandoned bar and its alcohol stock, Jack and Rhys stumbled through the elevator doors into Jack’s apartment, lips never parting despite their chuckles and moans. An empty bottle of whiskey landed on the floor with a _clunk_ as the CEO pulled Rhys down the hallway and into his vast bedroom.

“Aaaaah,” Rhys giggled, spinning around on the spot. “I recognise this place!”

Jack grinned wickedly, tugging Rhys back against him. “I bet you do, kiddo. C’mere.” This caused yet another giggle and Jack pressed his lips firmly against the younger man’s. Rhys responded eagerly, just as he had all night, but this time around Jack was more savage and less attentive  toRhys’ mouth. Instead, he trailed his mouth down to Rhys’ neck, leaving bite marks and drawing dark bruises onto his skin. Rhys’ once pristine suit was now fully dishevelled, the handiwork of which Jack soon stepped back to admire.

“Cupcake, you’re so fucking beautiful. Has anyone ever told you just how goddamn beautiful you are?”

Rhys thought for a moment. Well, he thought a best he could despite his drunken state. He’d screwed around a lot in the past, but no one had ever mentioned his looks. No one that he could remember at least. Jack clearly took the silence for a ‘no’, because he slid his arms around Rhys and placed a firm, soft kiss against his lips, very different to the way he had kissed him before. Rhys placed his hands on either side of Jack’s face, feeling the bumps where the mask ended and his real skin began. Yet as quickly as it started, Jack was done with being soft and gentle. Catching his eye, Rhys was sure the older man looked embarrassed for a moment. That was until he picked Rhys up and hooked his legs around his waist.

“I’m gonna destroy that asshole of yours, Rhsyi. I’m gonna make you _scream._ ”

Rhys whined a long, pleading whine and kissed Jack deeply in a way that said “Yes please.” However, just as Jack threw Rhys onto the bed and clambered on top of him, the older man's phone rang, cutting through the atmosphere like a knife.

Jack appeared as though he was about to murder something. Rhys was too far gone to be afraid that it might be him. The CEO answered the call with a snarl.

“This had better be fucking good.” After a few moments had passed, Rhys was not expecting Jack’s face to turn as white as a ghost. “Wh-what? Oh shit. Okay. Yeah, I’ll be right there.” He ended the call. “Fuck.”

“Jack?” Rhys sat up, the worry beginning to clear the alcohol that laid thick upon his brain. “What’s wrong?”

Jack jumped off of the bed and raced to his closet, grabbing a jacket and about three guns. He strapped a grenade belt around his middle and turned, frowning at Rhys.

“I have to go.”

“But...?”

Jack walked across to Rhys and stared down at him. His lip was buried under his teeth. He looked...afraid?

“I don’t know when I’ll be back. Let yourself out. I’ll...see you as soon as I can.” Jack turned and began towards the door. Rhys wasn’t having any of it. He slid out of bed and blocked Jack’s exit. Jack’s glare bored into him. “Move out of my way, Rhys.”

“You can’t just bail on me again. Tell me what’s happening.”

“It’s none of your business, Rhysie. I just have to go. Get out of my way.” Jack almost spat the words at him. “Don’t make me hurt you.” Rhys stood his ground. Jack’s fists clenched. “Rhys, I don’t think you understand how important it is that you move and save your pretty face.”

Rhys kept eye contact. “...You won’t hurt me.”

“For fuck sake, Rhys! MOVE!” Jack shoved Rhys so hard that his back smacked against the wall beside the door. It took the air out of his lungs and the alcohol straight out of his head. This time, it was Rhys’ turn to glower at Jack. Jack looked angry, but there was something in his eyes that was apologetic.

“Till next time.” Jack tipped an imaginary hat and disappeared into the night.

*

Two weeks passed. Vasquez asked Rhys about Handsome Jack almost every day, trying to gain more information on the man and how he’d come to know Rhys. No one except Vaughn and Yvette had a clue about the truth, of course, and Rhys wasn’t readily going to spill the beans on his fling with Handsome Jack.

The very same CEO had apparently not returned to Helios since he’d left Rhys gasping for breath in his bedroom. Rhys had left the place hating the man, tearing down the posters in his room and leaving the walls blank and bare. It was how Rhys felt on the inside. Jack had purposefully hurt him and Rhys wasn’t going to be pushed around by a bully who was trying to get laid. They’d had a good run until that moment, but Rhys wasn’t willing to give any more time to the man.

So when Dana Duke appeared once again to announce Jack’s wish to see him, he politely declined the offer and returned to his work. Both Dana and Vasquez had stood there in silence for a while, shocked by Rhys’ refusal.

“He’ll like, kill you,” Vasquez breathed as Dana left to break the news to Jack. “You’re a lunatic.”

Rhys shrugged but didn’t speak. He continued to type on the computer.

He wanted nothing more to do with Handsome Jack.

*

That night, as Rhys slid the key card down the lock to get into his apartment, he barely jumped at the sound he had been preparing himself for all day.

“Hey, Rhysie.”

Rhys ignored the sound and let himself into the apartment. The annoyance followed him in, clearly trying to think of what to say.

“Rhysie, I uh...”

Rhys dropped his bag onto the couch and entered the kitchen. He flicked the coffee pot on and bustled about looking for a clean mug.

“Rhys.”

The named continued on his path of ignorance, finding a clean mug and turning to wash the dishes. He would wait out the annoyance, praying that it would eventually give up and leave.

“Look, I’m sorry.” Rhys stiffened but didn’t look up from the sink. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” At this, Rhys couldn’t help but snort. “I...shouldn’t have hurt you, kiddo. I was in a state of...panic. And...you’re cute butt didn’t deserve it. I suck. I also never apologise to anyone about anything so I feel like I should totally be given a medal or something right now.”

“Please leave, Jack.”

“Rhysie-”

“Don’t call me. Don’t even look at me if you see me around. You hurt me in more ways than one and you need to just get the hell out of my life.” The knife Rhys was cleaning cut his finger. It was painful, but he ignored it. The water caused the wound to look way worse than it was, and Jack noticed. Without saying a word, the CEO grabbed the med kit from the wall and took Rhys’ arm. Rhys went to pull away, but curiosity overcame him. Jack opened the med kit with one hand and placed it on the work surface. He fished out a band-aid and picked up a towel with his pinky finger. With that, he dried the wound. He applied the band-aid and brought the injured digit up to his lips.

“My daughter was taken from her boarding school by a gang on Eden-3,” Jack said against his finger. Rhys stumbled away and drew in a breath. Now _that_ he had not been expecting. Jack had a _daughter_?!

“Angel – my girl – I sent her there for her own protection. She’s not safe this close to Pandora. But...now she’s...fuck. They fucked her up, Rhys. She’s freaking eight and the fucked her up.” Rhys couldn't breathe. “When I left you that night, the guy on the phone told me that she had been taken. Told me who took her. Told me how they’d taken her and killed a few of her school friends to get to her.”

Rhys choked around the lump that had formed in his throat. Jack looked utterly devastated.

“She’s safe now but she lost a lot of blood. Been at the hospital here on Helios for a week. Sorry I didn’t contact you. I just...needed to be with her. She’s my world, Rhys. My Angel. And they fucked her up.”

Rhys dropped his grudge and threw his arms around Jack, pressing kisses all over his face and whispering sweet nothings in an attempt to take the pain in the older man's eyes away. 

*

Rhys met Angel the following day. According to Jack, Rhys was one of the only people on Helios who knew of her existence. Whilst he wanted to ask, Rhys didn’t question why Jack had confided such information in him. Instead, he entered the apartment and looked upon the small, dark-haired girl who was sitting alone on the living room floor, surrounded by plastic ponies of all shapes, sizes and colours.

“Daddy!” she shrieked, bounding to her feet and into Jack’s arms. The CEO held her tight, and from there Rhys got a close up of her injuries. Her face was severely bruised, with one eye puffy and her lip large. A terrible, jagged wound was etched deep into her neck, held together with thick black stitches. Rhys almost wanted to throw up. How could anyone have done that to such a small child?

“Daddy, who’s that?” Angel held tight to her father’s clothes, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

Jack kissed her hair. “That’s Rhys, baby. He’s Daddy’s good friend and he’s here to spend the day with us. That okay?”

Angel bravely pulled away from Jack’s chest slightly. She looked Rhys up and down before nodding gently. She slid down from Jack’s grip and padded over to Rhys, who looked down at her and smiled. A small glimmer of a smile tickled the edges of Angel’s lips.

“Daddy doesn’t have many friends,” Angel commented. “You must be very special, Rhys.”

Glancing up at Jack whose ears went red, Rhys knelt down and booped Angel on the nose.

“That I am, Angel.” He made eye contact with Jack. “That I am.”


	5. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. This chapter was quite something to write. I wrote and rewrote parts. I hope you like it :3

“What do you want for lunch, kiddo?” Jack asked as he crossed the open-plan room into the kitchen. “I got a fridge stocked full of goodness. You name it, I’ll make it.”

“Why not let Angel choose?” Rhys was trying to be kind. Rhys was trying to look good in front of Jack. Therefore, when Angel’s bottom lip wobbled and she began to weep openly, Rhys wanted to shoot himself in the foot. “Oh my god, what did I say?”

Jack grimaced. “She can only eat soup, dumdum. _Look_ at her freaking mouth.” Angel wailed. Jack scooped her into his arms and placed her up onto his shoulders. “Hey baby. Stop that crying, now. I’ll make you the squash soup with onions and peppers, just how you like it. I’ll even add some of my special spicy sauce. How does that sound?”

Angel sniffled but stopped crying. “Y-Yes please, Da *hic* dy.”

Rhys was stunned. “You _cook_?”

Jack grinned. “Best damn cooking you’ll ever taste, cupcake.”

Rhys stepped back and observed the scene of Jack starting on Angel’s soup. The man was completely different to anything Rhys could have ever imagined. The tyrannical, psychotic behaviour that Rhys was used to was either a front or something that Jack could easily control, because he was a totally changed person at that current moment. The CEO hummed a strange yet happy tune as he worked, looking up often to check on his daughter.

“Princess, would you stop checking me out,” Jack said eventually with a wolfish smile, snapping Rhys out of his reverie. “It’s putting me off my sweet cooking.”

A blush flowered across Rhys’ cheeks. The younger man rubbed the back of his neck and didn’t deny it.

“Here, come and chop this squash, Rhysie.” Jack waved a chopping board in his direction. “Angel, would you peel the carrots?”

“Ooh, yes Daddy!” Angel almost bounded off Jack and onto a stool that was tucked under the island in the middle of the kitchen. It was the perfect height for her. Jack continued humming as he worked. A warm feeling encircled Rhys’ heart and brought a full, wide smile that matched the one on Jack’s face.  Neither noticed the other’s expression, but both noticed something about the way the universe shifted ever so slightly in their favour.

*

Rhys yawned widely as he moved his piece across the board.

“I’m totally thrashing you,” he muttered with a grin, poking Angel in the side and then tickling her gently. Angel giggled before poking him back.

“Noooo, be quiet Rhys! You’re only winning by...” Angel leant over the score sheet and counted carefully, tongue poking out in concentration. Her pudgy fingers helped her to calculate. “You’re only winning by thirty-four points.”

The cybernetic man sat up and crossed his legs. “Well, you should try playing better and perhaps you’ll beat me.”

“Aw c’mon Rhysie. Let the kid win. She’s only small.” Jack looked up at him with pleading eyes and squeezed Angel’s cheeks gently. The small girl in question, who was positioned in his lap, turned to her father with a look of complete disgust.

“Excuse me, but I’m going to win by my own hand.” She jutted her chin out and stared down her nose at Jack. Jack beamed at her and ruffled her hair.

“That’s my girl. Such a fighter.”

Angel nodded. “Yup. That’s why I’m still here after those bandits sliced my neck wide open.”

It was the way she said it so matter-of-factly. Rhys bit his lip. Jack’s face fell. They made grave eye contact. Jack leant forward silently and kissed her on the top of the head, hugging her close to his body.

“ _Dad_ , let _go._ I’m trying to destroy Rhys here. _Stop._ ”

*

An hour later, Angel was softly snoring against Jack’s chest and Jack himself looked like his eyes were about to fall shut. Rhys was sitting at Jack’s side, leaning his back against the couch. His head slowly drooped down and down, until it found the firm surface of Jack’s shoulder and he fell asleep.

*

Rhys only awoke when he felt himself lifted from the floor by a large pair of arms. He groaned in earnest, mumbling about being comfortable, but the arm owner’s voice hushed him and told him to “go the fuck back to sleep” and to “stop complaining, pumpkin.” No less than three minutes later, Rhys was laid gently onto something very soft and vaguely familiar. He curled up into a ball but was prodded by fingers until he was forced to unfurl. When he did, he felt his shirt being unbuttoned. Really, Rhys should have fully roused himself and told Jack no, but he didn’t. He felt oddly safe. His shirt was taken off, along with his socks and belt. His pants remained on, and there was no touching other than the touches necessary when it comes to removing someone’s clothes. A comforter was tugged up and over Rhys’ shoulders, and the moment Rhys snuggled down, he fell straight back to sleep.

*

When Rhys awoke, one of the arms that had lifted him to the bed was laid lazily over his side. Jack front was pressed flush up against his back; Rhys could both hear and feel him breathing quietly against his neck. Nothing about the situation shocked Rhys. It almost felt normal. They hadn’t even slept together and yet here they were. Rhys really really liked Jack. More so than he ever had before. He adored Angel and she seemed to reciprocate that feeling.

“My daddy is super happy when you’re around. More so than usual,” she’d whispered to him when Jack had gone to make them all hot cocoa. “Can you please come over more often?”

Rhys smiled into the pillow at the memory of it. He shifted ever so slightly, but this was obviously enough to wake Jack.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” Jack murmured, his voice thick with sleep. “How’d you sleep?”

Rhys didn’t reply. He turned all the way over and kissed Jack lazily. Jack grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Rhys tightly. Their mouths moved with no haste, just together in sync and making both men feel wanted and incredibly happy.

After a few moments, Jack abruptly pulled away and gazed into Rhys’ eyes.

“I don’t do this,” Jack said, almost to himself. “I don’t do...I don’t do mornings with someone else in my bed. I don’t kiss the way you kiss me, Rhysie. I’m not...built for this affectionate crap.”

Rhys smirked. “Shut up, you damned idiot.” He pulled their mouths together again, and kept kissing at Jack until the man stopped growling insults and threats against his lips.

*

**_TWO YEARS LATER_ **

“DADDY! WHERE’S MY HOMEWORK DIARY?!” a flustered Angel yelled from her room, the sound of things flying everywhere floating in with her voice.

“I don’t know; where you left it?” Jack shouted back before biting into the croissant that Rhys placed in front of him. “Fuck me, she’s such a dumbo.”

“I heard that,” Angel snapped as she entered the room, eyes scouring it after shooting her father an angry glare.

“Don’t repeat that word at school, baby. It’s a bad word,” Jack warned with a contradictory smile.

“I fucking know,” she replied uncaringly, uprooting the pillows from the couch as she hunted.

Jack grinned up at Rhys, whose frown made him pout dramatically. “Oh, come on Rhysie. She knows worse that ‘fuck’.”

“I bet Dad would go apeshit if I said the c word.” Angel managed to snatch a croissant from under Rhys’ nose before Rhys could hiss at her. She beamed at him, a picture of her father, which frustrated him even more.

“You two are just as bad as each other,” Rhys tutted. Jack slid off his stool and wrapped his arms around Rhys from behind.

“But you love us and you could never ever be annoyed with either of us for long, could you pumpkin?”

“I FOUND IT!” Angel shrieked. She dashed into her room and back out again within seconds. “I’m gonna go now. Bye Daddy,” she pecked Jack on the cheek and hugged him tight. “Bye Dad.” She hugged Rhys just as hard and bounded out of the door with a wave.

*

**_THREE MONTHS LATER_ **

The board of directors had always been afraid of Jack. When news of Jack’s death reached Helios, they’d finally grown a pair of balls and Rhys was sent straight back to where he’d worked before he’d met Jack. Angel was taken away from him as he had no right as a guardian because that idiot Jack had never gotten the guts to get down on one knee. Rhys’ world crashed down around him. Jack was gone. Angel was gone. Even Vaughn and Yvette couldn’t help, no matter what they bought him or fed him.

Jack had been Rhy’s world. His stupidly arrogant, annoying world that had disappeared just like that. He was so angry at Jack for being so crazy about the Vaults. He’d caused his own damn death. Rhys could never forgive him for that. But even so, Rhys missed him terribly. He missed everything about the man. He hadn’t been perfect, but neither had Rhys. Rhys cried a lot after. He sometimes cried for days at a time. Life as he knew it was over and it would never be the same again.

**_TWO YEARS LATER_ **

“Look, we had to do a lot of awful stuff to get you to this point. Do I regret some of it? Sure I do. Every night it haunts my dreams. But that doesn’t matter now. Cause you made it. You deserve this, man. And don’t ever think you don’t.”

Vaughn looked up at him sincerely. A tight feeling tugged at Rhys’ heart and he hugged Vaughn hard. They’d come so far since Jack’s death. Vaughn had been the crutch Rhys had needed. After living through months of depression, Rhys threw himself into working on a plan to climb the corporate ladder and sit in Jack’s chair to rule the company in Jack’s honour.

“Hey,” Rhys said as he stepped back. “We made it, okay? We’re in this together. If I’m moving up, you’re moving up. You can be certain of that.”

Vaughn smiled. “I appreciate that, bro.”

“You, me, Yvette...we’re gonna run this place.”

*

‘Running the place’ suddenly seemed like a much further goal when it turned out to be Vasquez in Henderson’s seat.

But when there was a mention of a Vault Key...

Now that was something Rhys could work with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do and don't know where this is going. I had had ideas but those have changed and I'm praying that the story will make sense with most of the Tales from the Borderlands storyline. This story will probably be about 12 chapters long. 
> 
> Stay tuned and stick with me through this journey of sin! 
> 
> Sorry to say that I'm shunning the smut for a bit. I might write drabbles though that are linked to before Jack died. Send me prompts if you like ;) 
> 
> My tumblr is loki-dokey.tumblr.com <3


	6. Tales from the Borderlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have lied before. This chapter is shorter than the others and I apologise. However I SHOULD be uploading the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. Just FYI I'm not rewriting out ALL of Tales from the Borderlands with my story intertwined because that would be HELLA difficult. 
> 
> I'm keeping important parts but being brief because TFTB is actually only a small part of these guys' story. ;) 
> 
> ;------)
> 
> ;-------------)
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> Shoutout to my main pal bigbwolf.tumblr.com for becoming by amazing new beta. They are awesome. You should go check them out. 
> 
> ON WITH THE SHOW.

When Rhys and Vaughn arrived on Pandora (in great style) and battled (somehow) through (like, a billion) bandits, they finally found the World of Curiosities. It was the place they’d been looking for, and they stumbled upon it with a little help from a Helios Loader Bot. Rhys had been both shocked and grossed out to discover Professor Nakayama’s corpse on display in the run-down “museum”; Jack had once told him about the Professor, a long time ago.

*

Rhys had been lying with his head on Jack’s shoulder, watching as Jack skimmed through documents and files on his laptop. Rhys had loved to watch Jack work. He’d loved the way he wore his glasses just so on his nose and had that look of concentration that most definitely turned Rhys on.

“You’ve mentioned that name before,” Rhys had muttered sleepily, pointing at the screen. “That one. Nak-ah-yamah.”

Beneath him, Jack’s chest had very slowly filled with air before he’d let it all out with one big sigh. He had then removed his glasses and placed one end of them in his mouth, still staring at his screen.

“Fucking _crazy_ bastard. I work with him down in the labs a lot. Totally obsessed with me. I mean, who isn’t, but it’s...weird. Weirder than someone having a room full of posters of me that they jerk off to...” Jack had cackled as Rhys poked him hard in the stomach with a hiss of “ _shut up”._

“Anyway, he likes to like... _touch_ me.” Jack had used his hands for emphasis. Rhys had raised an eyebrow. “Not like _that_. But he keeps trying to swipe my DNA like he hasn’t got enough of the damned stuff already.” Jack had ended the sentence abruptly, and bit his lip, narrowing his eyes and pouting ever so slightly.

“Your DNA?” Rhys had asked, confused. “Why do the labs have your DNA?”

Jack had mumbled something inaudible and quickly closed the lid of his laptop. He’d kissed Rhys until his head swam. His fingers had sent shockwaves through Rhys’ skin, until Rhys had forgotten about Nakayama entirely.  

*

Nakayama still having his Helios ID drive on his corpse was actually a fantastic result for Rhys and Vaughn after the Vault Key deal had gone south. When threatened with imminent death by two savage, con-artist Pandoran freaks, it came in handy as a form of leverage so they didn’t get killed.

The adventures that followed not-dying were almost comical in their “you didn’t die then but you could totally die any minute now” sort of ways. Rhys could remember Jack’s attitude towards any mention of Rhys setting foot on Pandora.

*

“No.”

“But _why.”_

“Because I said no, Rhys.”

“But-”

“Shut the hell up, I’m trying to work.”

Rhys was standing in front of Jack’s desk, hands splayed across the dark surface. Jack wasn’t looking at him. Apparently the screen of his computer was _far_ more interesting.

“Jack, you’re way too busy to go. This is an important deal. I can do this. I’m not as weak as you seem to think I am.”

 Jack sighed as he pulled his glasses off before he stared deep into Rhys’ eyes.

“Babe, I would love to see you try to wield a gun but I really do _not_ want to see you get shot because of it. As I’ve said before, it’s too dangerous. I’ll send people who I don’t care if they die or not down there. I’m not sending you.”

Rhys couldn’t help but let a small smile flower onto his lips. “You care about me?”

Jack stilled for just a moment – so brief a moment that if you blinked you’d have missed it. He then continued tapping on his keyboard.

“You _care_ about me,” Rhys sing-songed quietly as he sashayed to behind Jack’s chair. “But you won’t _admit_ it because you’re _supposed_ to have a heart of _stone._ ” The words came out almost in a whisper as Rhys’ hand slipped under the open collar of Jack’s shirt and played with the hairs on the older man’s chest. He pressed light kisses against the side of Jack’s face. “You’re _adorable._ ”

Jack grunted, leaning away from Rhys’ ministrations. He continued pressing away at his keyboard. Rhys beamed. The silence was a good enough answer for him.

*

Rhys couldn’t breathe when the blue hologram appeared. It was the voice that greeted him first. A voice that he hadn’t heard in years. Right there, as though he was right beside him. When he turned and saw Handsome Jack, Rhys could feel the strength in his legs nearly give out. He barely took in how Vaughn, Sasha and Fiona were discussing whether or not he was crazy, but he couldn’t even respond. He was too busy staring at what – at _who_ – had reappeared into his life.

 

 

 

 

It was only after a few moments of “Jack” talking to him that Rhys figured it out. This was an _old_ copy of Jack. A _really_ old copy. A copy of the Jack that had never even heard of Rhys. Rhys tried hard to explain that Jack was dead because that was all that really mattered. This wasn’t Jack. Not _his_ Jack, at least. He didn’t need this. He didn’t want a constant reminder. Why him? Of all the people who this could have happened to. Rhys wanted to break down and cry.

Nevertheless, Rhys stared at the blue hologram. He knew that he could always try again. Try to show this...this...Jack the way life had been and show him how he could grow to love Rhys. But Rhys couldn't put himself through all of the flirtation and circumstance that gotten the both of them to where they had been before the real Jack had died. This Jack would never even think twice about Rhys in that...way. At least nothing other than wanting to fuck him just like his Jack had wanted to when he'd first laid eyes on him. 

Rhys couldn't allow himself to fall again; not for the same man who he had loved with every part of himself. He wouldn't be able to deal with the heartbreak of this not being his Jack. Of the possibility that he’d try and fail.

In that moment, Rhys made a painful, gut-wrenching decision. 

The hologram could never know about the past Rhys had with Jack. Jack was dead. There was no reason for Rhys to drag himself down a fundamentally self-destructive path. This was for the best, Rhys thought with a heavy heart. He could never speak of his past involving Jack with this version. 

 

Jack was dead. 

 

Jack was  _dead_. 

 

*

Pretending that seeing the hologram every time he appeared wasn’t killing him _was,_ in fact, killing him. Despite this, Rhys trusted the hologram a hundred percent because it was _Jack._ Rhys didn’t like to admit it but it really was Jack. The guy he’d fallen for. The asshole that bailed on him multiple times when they’d first met. Rhys knew he’d changed Jack over the years – that he’d been good for him. Even Jack had quietly admitted that sometimes. But Rhys had loved Jack from the beginning. When he’d been just like this...this blue hologram. He was falling again. He was stupid and it really _was_ going to kill him. Yet he couldn’t help it. Just like he hadn’t been able to help it the first time around.

*

“You ever wonder why Nakayama created me? This whole AI thing? I was supposed to find a worthy successor to the Hyperion throne.” Jack sounded so sincere. He knew it was all a lie. He knew exactly what Jack wanted. This was _Jack_. Old Jack. The one who didn’t know who Rhys really was.

“That successor, Rhys, is you. If you join me, we can rule together.”

Rhys knew it was a lie. He knew that this Jack would never have shared the throne. But Rhys knew that if he didn’t choose Jack...

No.

That wasn’t an option. After all of the madness that they’d been through together on Pandora...he could get used to this Jack.

“Yes,” he replied softly.

*

When Sasha rammed his (fucking _STOLEN_ ) stun baton into the power system, Rhys couldn’t bear the thought of losing Jack again. Despite how crazy Jack had come across with the exoskeleton plans, Rhys hated that he couldn’t hate the old Jack. It was simply because he’d been so in love with the Jack he’d known. He knew that he should despise this hologram, but he was so desperate to keep Jack in his life...he would let him get away with anything. Helios was falling to Pandora. Jack was screaming at him for being a low life idiot who’d let his stupid friend destroy everything he’d built. Rhys was forced into the last escape pod by Loader Bot.

He wondered if he’d ever see Jack’s hologram again. He wondered if he’d ever get over losing Jack one more time.


	7. Point 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short but they are coming out quick so I feel that makes up for it ;)

“No, dumdum. They’re totally trying to manipulate you with this shitty underhanded offer. Just look at them. They _stink_ of Pandora, extortion and,” Jack sniffed the air, “shit. They...they genuinely stink of shit.” He waved a hand in their general direction, then sighed and walked away, running his hands through his hair.

Rhys clasped his hands together, thinking exactly the same as his partner. He simply smiled before rising to his feet and staring the two men dead in the eyes.

“Gentlemen, it’s been an absolute _pleasure_. I’ll consider your offer. In the meantime, keep working on those weapons. I’m sure we’ll be along to purchase them soon enough.”

“More like _steal them soon enough_ ,” Jack hissed with a sly grin, which dropped when Rhys turned to flash him a look that said, “ _shut the fuck up.”_

The men rose to their feet also. “You buy now. You said you’d buy today, you piece of Atlas crap.”

Rhys touched his heart. “Piece of Atlas crap? I’m the damned Atlas _glue_ that holds all of the pieces together.”

“They’re gonna shoot you, kiddo,” Jack muttered, despite the fact that the men wouldn’t have heard him if he’d screamed it from the rooftops. “Get that gun ready.”

Rhys was already on it. He flicked his gun from his belt just as the men grabbed theirs. They were all dead before they could even look down the barrel.

Jack whooped and punched the air. “Damn, pumpkin! That training I gave you has come in nice and handy! Nice and handy indeed. You did good.”

Rhys wiped some blood from his cheek that had splattered from one (or maybe both?!) of his victims. He grimaced, rubbing the bloody residue onto his pants.

“Why do I end up having to kill so many people? It sucks.”

Jack leaned against the wall, peering down at the bodies that had crumpled onto the floor. “Comes with the job, babe. Being a CEO of your own company comes with shit like this. But if you do it with a smile on your face and a skip in your step,” Jack waltzed over and leaned close to Rhys, “it makes it a hell of a lot more fun.”

Rhys frowned down at the bodies one more time before giving them a wide berth as he scooted to the door.

*

Jack and Rhys had been partners for a year since the fall of Helios. Jack had begged Rhys, grovelling on his knees and telling him he’d be better; that he’d leave the exoskeleton plan alone. Rhys had agreed to keep him in existence (which secretly he was going to do anyway, but he liked it when Jack was on his knees and begging) if _he_ agreed to helping him rebuild the Atlas corporation as a partner. To teach him the ropes of what it really meant to be a CEO of a company.

Rhys ended up employing an abundance of staff from those who had survived the Helios crash. They retook a few Atlas buildings from various places on Pandora and started regaining control of the many, many trade and weapons links that Hyperion had had in the first place. Jack had managed to log him into part of the Hyperion mainframe that was still operational, and from that they withdrew as much Hyperion cash as they could.

Which was, of course, all of it. Rhys began employing people from across Pandora and beyond. Within eight months, Atlas was huge. Rhys’ main prerogative had been to start restructuring Pandora for its citizens. To spend money where it mattered. He helped build new facilities and was able to provide people with what they actually needed. He felt like he was finally doing something right.

However, the weapons business on Pandora was still in full swing, which he couldn’t exactly ignore. Just because there were nicer buildings didn’t mean there were nicer people. Therefore, Atlas was the main weapons industry in Pandora within the year.

With Jack by his side, finally seeing and understanding what “bettering Pandora” meant, they were unstoppable.

*

“Would you please not,” Rhys grumbled at Jack who was pacing back and forth. “It’s infuriating having you doing that in the corner of my eye.”

Jack stopped, only to poke his tongue out and then continue pacing. Rhys rolled his eyes. Jack had always been an annoying asshole, even when he was alive.

“I’m just tossing up whether or not we should be focusing more on the Hollow Point situation right now. I mean, those weapons are serious business, Rhysie. Serious business.”

Rhys sighed and spun his chair to look at Jack. “I know. But we have to focus on the rebuild of the space station. The architect is coming next week and I want to have the plans just right.” He turned back to his work.

Jack peered over his shoulder. “You know, I just remembered that I have a whole floorplan of the old station in my personal Hyperion files. Log in and it should help you hurry this thing along.”

The younger man glanced up at Jack. “You know, that’s probably the most helpful way you’ve ever said anything. Like, ever I mean.”

Jack smirked. “It’s only ‘cause I wanna get this fucking shit moving along, cupcake. Look, just consider the Hollow Point deal? It’ll appease that damned gang lord at least. As if we need him bringing his cavalry to our front door like the last one.”

Logging into Jack’s personal files, he went to open the file that looked somewhat like it would hold a plan of Helios when he noticed a file entitled ‘JACK’. It was simple. Too simple for Jack, however. Rhys had only logged into Jack’s account a handful of times, but he hadn’t noticed that file for some reason. Jack himself was busy still talking about the gun deal.

Rhys clicked.

J A C K 1 . 0

J A C K 2 . 0

J A C K 3 . 0

J A C K 4 . 0

J A C K 5 . 0

“Jack...what are these?”

Jack stopped babbling and looked. “Oh. They look like my uploads of my brain maps.” Rhys stared at him quizzically. Jack sighed. “Basically, the maps that Nakayama took of my brain to develop what you see before your very eyes.” Jack peered closer. “Wait...last time I saw these files...there was only JACK 1 point 0 and JACK 2 point 0. I’m...I’m JACK 2 point 0.”

Rhys heart stopped. His fingers went numb and his skin tingly. His eyes moved to the upload dates.

The date on JACK 5 point 0 was the month before Jack had been killed.

Rhys felt sick and shaky. _Could it be?_ he thought, tears brimming.

“Jack?” he whispered. _“Jack?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN


	8. Let Go

“No,” Rhys gasped, catching his breath and choking on air. He stumbled before collapsing hard onto his knees. Angel was screaming into his chest, begging him to tell her that her daddy was actually okay. That the men who had shown up at their door were lying. Rhys clutched her close, incapable of words. Jack was dead. He’d died and left them all for a stupid Vault and to see the Vault Hunters crumble into dust. He’d become a man obsessed in the last few months before...before _this._

“Shhh, Angel,” Rhys whispered whilst he stroked her hair and held her tightly. “We’ll...we’ll be okay.”

That evening, social services arrived on Helios. They’d heard news of Jack’s death and had known about Angel, his daughter who had no other living relatives. She and Rhys had been curled up in the master bedroom together, and she had only just fallen asleep after hours upon hours of crying in Rhys’ arms. When the doorbell rang, Rhys assumed it was more people coming to offer their condolences. Instead, social services barged in and took Angel as she slept. Rhys yelled and cried and tried to fight off their security but it was in vain. He was knocked out and left lying on the floor of the apartment. When he awoke, he was alone. Everything he loved was gone.

*

Heart beating out of his chest, Rhys raced out of his office and towards the elevator. A newly updated Atlas ID drive was tight in his fist. It was the most precious and important device that Rhys had ever held. The implications of what he was holding were massive.

“Kiddo, you gotta tell me why you’re so jacked about this.” Jack 2.0 matched his pace, curiosity and confusion spread across his features. “I mean, I know it’s the newer version of me you’ve got there, which is great, but you’re like, crying. Babe. Why the hell are you crying over this?”

Rhys didn’t reply. He had to get to the labs before-

“Oh. Ohhhhh. _Fuck_.”

The CEO of Atlas slammed his hand on the elevator door, letting himself in as the hologram followed and crowded him into a corner. Rhys’ metal hand flew to his throat, disallowing air to flow easily into his lungs.

“If you...If you upload this version, you think you’ll have no need for me, pumpkin?” Metal fingertips pressed hard into Rhys’ gullet. “You think this newer Jack, who let himself get _killed_ , is gonna be better than me? You think you can just shut me down?”

“J-ack,” Rhys managed. “L-let go.”

If looks could kill, Rhys would be incinerated. “You agreed to a deal, Rhysie. You told me that you’d keep me in existence if I helped you with rebuilding Atlas. You wouldn’t be _half_ the CEO you are today without me. Don’t you _dare_ turn on me, you son of a bitch.”

Gripping at his own hand, Rhys tried to push it away. But Jack was too strong. He knew how to control him. This wasn’t the first time they’d fought. It was then that an idea struck.  

“J-ack, I’m n-not gonna d-est-roy you.” The vice grip around his neck loosened slightly. Jack raised an eyebrow. “I’m gonna p-atch your d-ata onto t-he n-ewer J-ack.”

Jack let go, causing Rhys to crumple to the floor. “Huh. That’s...that’s not a bad idea, kiddo.”

*

“What the _HELL_ did do you think you were doing?” Jack screeched, dabbing Angel’s bleeding knee with a wet paper towel.

“Daddy, it’s okay,” Angel sniffled. “It’s just a graze!”

Jack rose to his feet and loomed over a very sheepish Rhys. “I let you get to know my daughter, I let you play with her and have fun, and then you go and allow _this_ to happen?!” Jack was roaring his words, but Rhys suddenly found the situation quite funny. Angel was sitting there, big eyed and beginning to play with her toys. Her knee wasn’t even bleeding any more. The scratches were near invisible. And here Jack was, breathing heavily and looking like he was about to murder something. Jack was getting riled up over essentially nothing.

Rhys made the terrible, unfortunate mistake of snorting with laughter right in Jack’s face.

Jack lunged at him, balling him onto the couch and holding his hand against his throat, out of view of Angel. Their faces were millimetres apart.

“You think it’s funny, do you kiddo?”

“No, Jack!” Rhys gasped. “You’re just...overreacting.”

“You damaged my child!”

“She’s a kid, not a machine! She’s supposed to graze her knees and bump her head and accidentally eat soap thinking it’s food. She’s got to _live,_ Jack. Being your daughter especially, she’s going to have to learn to fend for herself, pick herself up when she’s down and brush off the dirt.”

Jack didn’t speak. He stared into Rhys’ eyes. It was then that he got up and rejoined Angel, checking over her leg once again.

That was one of the first times that Rhys proved Jack wrong. It certainly wasn’t the last time. And every time, Rhys never let Jack forget it.

*

“Certainly,” the professor mumbled, in awe over what Rhys had just explained to him.  “That’s...completely possible, sir. However, you are aware of what this means for yourself, yes?”

Rhys touched the port on the side of his head. It meant surgery to remove his data port so that they could access Jack 2.0, who was standing on the other side of the room, arms folded across his chest and eyes staring out of the window. Under normal circumstance, Rhys wouldn’t have been particularly thrilled by the idea of them scraping about in his head. However, with the potential of getting the love of his life back, Rhys would do just about anything.

*

“Well, it’s been a blast, kiddo.” Jack 2.0 stood over Rhys, smirking that signature Handsome Jack smirk. “Don’t leave me hanging for too long. Patch me up asap so I can get back to being my amazing, handsome, wise and charming self, ‘kay?”

Rhys chuckled half-heartedly. He would miss Jack 2.0. They’d been to hell and back together. He owed the hologram a lot.

“Aw, don’t cry, pumpkin. I know I’m freakin’ great and it’s horrific to see me – in all my 2 point 0 glory – disappear, but chin up. You’ll have me back in no time.” Jack winked and fired finger guns at him. Rhys briefly feigned an injury before smiling.

“Thanks for everything, Jack.” The anaesthetist, who gave him a worried glance, pierced the skin on his hand to insert the cannula. Rhys winced. “Wouldn’t have made it without you.”

Jack grinned, wide and wolfish. Rhys couldn’t wait to see that face on his own Jack.

“You know it, babe. See you on the other side.”

Rhys’ mind swam, vision blurring. “See you soon,” he mumbled.

*

“Hey buddy.” Vaughn’s voice drifted through the haze of drugs. The sound warmed Rhys’ heart; he hadn’t heard it in a while. It had been too long, in fact.

“Hey,” he croaked, blinking gently until Vaughn’s beautifully bearded face came into focus. Rhys had been in the ward for four days, as the surgery had really taken it out of him. “Good to see you, bro.” he held out a shaky but curled fist.

The smaller man perched himself on the end of the bed, bumping his fist against his friend’s. “I got your message. Is it true? Did you really find a copy of Jack? A more recent one?”

Rhys nodded, pushing himself into a sitting position. “Yeah. It’s...the best news I’ve had in a long, long time.”

Vaughn bit his lip. “I – I don’t want to be a downer...”

Not liking where this was going, Rhys slumped back and stared at the blank, white ceiling. “Then don’t say anything.”

Vaughn shifted, opening and closing his mouth for a while before finally getting words to work.

“Look, it’s just...and I’m saying this as a best friend to his best friend...don’t get your hopes up. This whole thing,” Vaughn gestured at nothing, “might not play out like you want it to. Don’t let it consume you and eat you up if it goes to shit.”

Deep down, Rhys appreciated the concern. However, he was too high on thinking about getting Jack back that Vaughn was just bringing his mood crashing down.

“Okay, well, whatever. I have to at least try, don’t I?”

Vaughn’s eyes widened. “Oh of course! I would never tell you not to try. Jeez, I know how much the guy means to you. But...something else to consider is that he’ll....well...he’ll...”

Rhys frowned. “Spit it out!”

“He’ll be a hologram, Rhys! Living in your head! Won’t that kill you? Having him intangible? Having him there but...but not? Won’t that hurt you like crazy?”

Chewing his lip, Rhys closed his eyes. He’d thought about this. He’d thought about how Jack wouldn’t be really there. Just a voice and a vision. But he’d be HIS Jack. The person who loved him more than he’d loved anyone apart from his own daughter.

“There are ways to import the intelligence into a body,” Rhys finally announced, opening his eyes.

“Oh yeah. Great. You’ll be so turned on by Jack when he’s been stuffed into a bandit meat suit. Are you sure this is what you want?”

Rhys sat up, pushing the pain away again. He leaned over Vaughn. “Don’t question me and the choices I make, Vaughn. I’m the CEO of a damned multi-planetary company. I’m not an idiot. I’m well aware of the choices I’m making here.”

Vaughn sat back, clearly hurt. “Wow. Okay, Mr. Big Shot.” He slid off of the bed. “Don’t come crawling to me when this all goes south. I was just trying to offer some friend to friend advice. But hey,” Vaughn raised his hands, “can’t blame myself for trying.”

The moment Vaughn left, Rhys wanted to punch himself in the face. He knew Vaughn was just trying to do the right thing. Before Rhys could hate himself any longer, three scientists came tumbling into the room. It appeared as though they were all waiting for one of them to talk, until eventually the taller woman of the three coughed to clear her throat.

“There’s a problem, sir.”

Rhys sighed. “And what, pray tell, would that be?”

“Jack 5.0...the data is corrupted, sir. It’s...it’s not working.”

Rhys felt as though the world had fallen around him, crashing and burning into ash and dust. He gripped the bed sheets, tears brimming in his eyes, wishing the ground would just swallow him up.

“ _What_.”

*

Despite the awful feeling that had overcome the Atlas CEO, he refused to give up. There must have been another copy of the file and he was pretty damned sure he knew where to find it. Nakayama had built a lab down on Pandora whilst he’d been alive, so Rhys was certain that he’d have any files about Jack still stored on his systems. All Rhys would need to do was to hack in.

There was only one problem, however.

Rhys had no freaking idea where Nakayama’s place was, or a single clue on how to find it. But he would.

 

Ohhhhhh everyone could be sure about _that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the feels, bbs.
> 
> JUST FYI THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR BEAUTIFUL COMMENTS. YOU MAKE ME A HAPPY HAPPY WRITER. 
> 
> You da best.


	9. Seek and Ye Shall Find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter for you :D ENJOYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Just as Hyperion had, Atlas ran on rumours. When word got around that the CEO was hunting for Professor Nakayama’s Pandoran hideout, chat over lunches and gossip across office cubicles was that Rhys was working on something to do with Handsome Jack. No one except Vaughn, Yvette, Sasha, Fiona and the rest of the Pandoran Vault Hunter crew knew about Jack waltzing around in Rhys head, yet there had been multiple theories constructed around why Rhys appeared to talk to himself on occasion. Wh one might hear him chatting into nothingness, when he was supposed to be alone in his office, if they were to press their ear against the cold steel door.

Whatever it was that Rhys was doing, it was big. _Really_ big. All of a sudden, most of Atlas were turning their attentions away from the usual trading and building to focus their work on locating Nakayama’s mystery lab. The CEO had even threatened that no one was leaving their stations until someone provided him with something good.

“I know it’s here somewhere, goddamnit,” Rhys growled, slamming his fist down on the desk as he stared down at the hologram of Pandora. His PA jumped slightly at the action, unused to seeing Rhys so highly strung.

For Rhys, he not only had to cope with Jack’s data not functioning, but he also had to deal with the information on his own. Jack 2.0 was locked away in an ID drive and there was no way that Rhys was plugging him back in only to have to go through the surgery to remove him once again. No, he was close. Soon, everything would fall into place. He was sure of it.

There was a beeping from the door, indicating that someone had arrived on the elevator. The PA piped up from behind his clipboard.

“Sir, August has requested to speak with you.”

Rhys didn’t take his eyes off the map. He nodded, indicating with a wave of his cybernetic hand for the PA to open the door.

“Anything?” Rhys says bluntly, spinning the map and zooming in.

August just grunted and tossed a banged up notebook onto the holographic surface, right under Rhys’ nose. “You’re gonna love me.”

Rhys slides a finger over the book, looking up at August. He sucks in a breath, breathes it out slowly. He will _not_ get his hopes up this time. He will _not_ allow himself to jump at this. “Am I now?”

A sly grin crept over August’s lips. “My mom kept note of every place she ever plundered. Coordinates, notes on what she took, notes on what the place looked like. The woman was...thorough. To say the least. She never wanted to accidentally try and plunder a place she’d already cleaned out. Had to keep up her image, y’know.”

Rhys had promised himself he wouldn’t let hope get the better of him. He’d _promised_ himself. Yet here he was, pulse quickening and pupils dilating.

“You mean…?”

August crossed the room and helped himself to a soda. He cracked open the lid, letting the fizz out before he spoke again.

“I think you’ll like what I found on page three hundred and thirty one.”

Like a child that had been presented with a new toy, Rhys tore the book open and raced through the pages until:

_Random laboratory hidden in side of mountain just beside Felios Creek._

_Piss poor excuse for a lab. Everything inaccessible without retinal scan. Doors and walls unresponsive to firepower and explosives._

_Locked down tight._

Rhys could have kissed August right then, because there at the bottom of the page were the coordinates to the exact pinpoint location. Of course the lab might not belong to Nakayama, but this was the closest Rhys had got. He _had_ to take a chance. Grabbing his pistol from the table behind him, lugging a sniper onto his back and strapping his shotgun into place, Rhys got up his screen from his hand to call Vaughn.

It was then that Rhys remembered how he was a _massive fucking asshole._

*

Heavy, dragging footsteps lumbered towards him. It was obvious by the prolonged footfalls that the person walking was not in a particular rush to see him. Rhys chewed his lip hard, tapping his foot as Vaughn turned the corner into the room.

“What do you want, _Atlas_?” The company name slipped from his tongue with venom, sending a shudder down Rhys’ spine. Swinging onto the balls of his feet and back again, he balked.

“Um...so yeah. I suck.”  
Vaughn folded his arms, staring him down. “Yes. Yes you do. And?”

“And I owe you like, so much for being a monumental asshole.”

“Something happened, didn’t it? Something went wrong?” Unable to lie to Vaughn, Rhys simply remained silent. Vaughn grumbled something about idiocy under his breath. Instead of biting Rhys’ head off, which he was completely entitled to in Rhys’ opinion, he sighed. “What happened?”

“Well, you’re both right and wrong. The data file for Jack was corrupted. But I’m pretty sure that the guy who mapped his brain will have a backup of the original file in his lab on his computer system. Now I’ve had my company trying to locate that lab because it’s here on Pandora, but turns out that August’s mom found it like, years ago and could gain access so-”

“Woah woah woah there buddy,” Vaughn said, waving his hands to interrupt his friend. “That’s a lot of information to process. Take a minute to _breathe._ ”

Rhys hung his head. “Sorry, I’m just...excited.”

Vaughn grimaced. “Hey. What did I say?”

“...Don’t get too caught up in it all,” the taller man mumbled, staring down at his feet.

“That doesn’t mean we’re not gonna look into it.” Vaughn clapped his hand on Rhys’ shoulder. “Tell me what we need to do.”

*

“You want to whaaaaaaaat?” Shade screeched, shielding Nakayama’s corpse with his body. “This is one of my prized displays! I won’t let you _taint him._ ”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Look, I’ll replace it with a glass one. No one will even know the difference.”

The spindly man shot daggers at him. “ _I_ will know.” Shade stroked Nakayama’s dead face lovingly. “He’ll never be as perfect as this if you _DEFOUL_ him!!!”

“Oh my god! Shade! I will pay you so! Much! Money! If you just _go the fuck away.”_

Shade was silent for a long while. This “long while” thoroughly irritated Rhys, who was about to unload a round of bullets on him when the museum owner looked up.

“How much are we talking, gangly man?”

*

With both of Nakayama’s eyes on ice, Rhys could finally breathe as he set the coordinates into the car’s navigation system. This was it. He could feel in his bones that this would be the final hurdle. He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up. He _knew._ But he couldn’t help it. Not when so much hung in the balance.

August and Athena shuffled about in the back seat, arguing over something or another. Vaughn gazed out of the window, staring out across the Pandoran desert. Rhys gripped the steering wheel hard.

  
_C’mon, Jack,_ he thought, tears prickling. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. _Don’t let me down._

*

They arrived outside the lab just before nightfall. Without searching the rocky outcrop of the mountain with trained Pandoran eyes, it would be impossible to spot the camouflaged door set into the stone. August helpfully pointed it out. Rhys heart skipped two beats. This was it. If the file wasn’t here, Rhys would never find it. This was the last hope.

Athena wrenched open the door with a little help from Vaughn. Rhys shot dead the two psychos that stormed out screaming bloody murder.

“You’re so quick with that thing now,” Athena mused with a smirk. “Look at you covered in all your guns. You look like a proper Pandoran. Or like a hands-on CEO of a multi-planetary company. I don’t know. What I’m trying to say is that it suits you.”

 Rhys didn’t have the mental capacity to think about the compliment as he stepped into the mountain. A bloodied, empty metal room greeted his eyes. He scanned it with his ECHO eye, but nothing was around other than a door in the far corner of the room.

It was on this door that Rhys found the retinal scanner that Vallory had mentioned in her notebook.

“Just breathe, bro,” Vaughn cooed, patting him on the back. “If it doesn’t work-”

“It’ll work,” Rhys snapped, instantly regretting his harsh tone. “Sorry. Just...don’t.”

Kneeling down, Rhys opened the box that Vaughn had been carrying for him. Nakayama’s eyes stared up at him from the place in the ice. His stomach flipped.

“Ugh.” They were slimy as he picked them up, turning to the retinal scanner. “Okay. Here goes.”

Athena pressed the button. The scanner blinked into life.

“Retinal scan required.”

Hands shaking, body quaking, Rhys held up an eye to the red laser. It scanned. The pause between scanning and processing seemed to drag on for what felt like hours.

“Retinal scan complete.”

The inner workings of the door clunked into life.

Rhys fell to his knees.

*

The room was vast. It reeked of Hyperion funding, with all of the mod cons that the previous Helios labs had had to offer. Rhys ran his fingers along the surfaces until his fingers came to rest on a computer keyboard. Vaughn and Athena took the eyes, beginning to open the many doors that surrounded the walls.

When the computer switched on, Rhys thanked the heavens. He actually gripped the console and kissed it. August recoiled in disgust.

“That thing is covered in like, years of dust. Gross, dude.”

Rhys didn’t care. He began his hacking to access the files when a shriek from behind him made him spin on the spot.

“Vaughn?!”

“Uhhh, Rhys. This is like. Oh my god. Rhys, you _have_ to see this.”

Rhys crossed the room to see what all the fuss was about. August followed like the good puppy he was. Rhys was glad he’d accepted the offer to work for him as his head of security.

The Atlas CEO followed Vaughn’s pointing finger to where it gestured at a tank. A cryo tank. A fully functional cryo tank that housed a very, _very_ familiar figure, minus a mask and a scar.

Rhys ran forward, pressing his hands against the glass. He sank to his knees and began to sob softly.

“It’s...it looks like a clone,” Athena said, stepping forward but avoiding Rhys. “I mean, he’s missing the scars. Holy shit. This is some serious science.”

Vaughn wiped away a tear. “Man, I love science. This is so awesome. Rhys, do you know what this means?”

Rhys nodded, beaming through his tears. “It means that if the file is on that computer...I can...I can...”

He didn’t quite finish before Vaughn wrapped himself tight around him and rubbed his back.

“Then why don’t we go get that file so you can be reunited with your asshole of a boyfriend, huh?”

*

The file was clean. Rhys cried again. He uploaded it to a portable hard drive. Called his science guys and gave them them the news. Told them to prep the lab.

He’d only just switched his ECHO comm off when bandits burst through the doors and shot him clean in the shoulder and the stomach. Everything went black.

*

“I can’t believe this lazy bones has slept for three days.”

“I know. It’s almost like he got _shot to the point of nearly dying_.”

“Well, he’s a big boy. If you catch my drift.” Tongue click. Silence. “No but seriously. He can handle a few gun shots. He’s a CEO now after all.”

Rhys groaned as he shifted.

“Oh shit. I’ll um...I’ll go. Leave you to uh...yeah.”

The world was blurry. The voices of those speaking blended together. He had no idea where he was or what was going on.

“Shhhhh. There’s a boy. Don’t move too much. Got hit pretty bad, didn’t cha?”

Rhys blinked hard. A grinning face bleared into focus.

“........”

“Hello, Rhysie baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE FOR COMMENTS AND I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT Y'ALL ARE THINKIN


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOO ALL YOUR COMMENTS MADE ME SOB THANK YOU
> 
> Also yeeeeeesss this is the final chapter but there's A SURPRISE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE END DO NOT HURRY AWAY WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED
> 
> I love you all. Thanks for making this wild ride so damn special. It's been real. <3

“Hello, Rhysie baby.”

Rhys shot up into a sitting position. Simultaneously, an agonising pain seared through his neck and sides, causing him to yelp and flop back down on to the bed sheets. He had to fight to catch his breath, all the while staring at Handsome Jack in the flesh. The man in question leant forward, brushing Rhys’ hair back and stroking tenderly down the side of his face. He hadn’t seen anyone look at him like that since...since...

“Jack,” he whispered feebly, reaching out and cupping the maskless, scarless face with his organic hand. Jack nodded ever so slightly, but it was enough. “ _Jack._ ”

Jack threw himself over Rhys, enveloping him in strong arms he hadn’t felt around him in years. He squeezed back as hard as he could, not ever wanting to let go again.

“I know everything, baby. Vaughn filled blank pieces about last few years but I’m pretty up to speed. “Jack pulled back, sitting on the edge of the bed but holding Rhys’ hand tightly.

“Are you really here?” Rhys whimpered, kissing Jack’s knuckles. “After all this time?”

Jack smiled. “Yeah babe. I’m here. Me and Jack 2.0 snuggled somewhere up in there at least.” He tapped his temple.

“So they patched him in? You remember Atlas?”

“I remember it all, babe. How could you have let me hurt you the way I did?”

Rhys let small whine escape from the back of his throat. “Don’t talk to me about that now. Let me just...get over the fact that you’re _here_. That you’re _back._ ”

Jack leant forward and pressed his lips against Rhys’.  “I’m sorry I left you all alone, Rhysie. I’m sorry that everything went to shit and that I never grew fucking balls.”

Rhys pulled away. “Huh? What are you talking about, Jack?”

Jack’s ears were bright red, his cheeks dappled with pink. Jack looked...nervous. “Rhysie. I’m so sorry I never stepped up. I kept...I kept _planning_ on doing it. I had everything ready like, at least four times, before I freaked out and fucked it all up.”

Rhys frowned. Was Jack okay? Had they brought him back properly or was he malfunctioning? Jack bit his lip and grasped both of Rhys’ hands in his own.

“I’m a grade a jerk. A grade a jerk who is and has always been madly and desperately in love with your scrawny ass. You changed me, Rhysie. You gave me so much more than I ever deserved.”

Jack produced a small box from his pocket. Rhys gasped and pulled the sheets up to hide his face other than his eyes.

_“Jack. What are you doing.”_

“Doing what I should have done before I fucking _died_ on you. Will you marry me, Rhysie? Please?”

Rhys could hardly contain himself. His wonderful Jack had just appeared back in his life and all of a sudden he was proposing to him?

Rhys broke down and sank deep under the sheets. He curled up into a ball, knowing this was all a dream. Jack wasn’t here. Couldn’t be here. The last thing he remembered was the barrel of a bandit’s gun. For all he knew, this was heaven. He was dead.

“I’m dead,” Rhys muttered. He heard Jack suck in a breath.

“I don’t know whether or not to take that assumption as a good thing or a bad thing, considering what I’ve just asked you.”

Rhys threw back the sheets and stared at Jack with wide eyes. “None of this is real. I’m dreaming. You’re dead, Jack. I’m dead. It makes sense that you’d be who I’d see first in Heaven...wait. This is probably Hell, if you’re here. You’re not good enough to get into Heaven. _I_ on the other hand am...no. No I probably deserve Hell as well. Fuck me, life sucked after you went. I’m kind of glad I’m dead no-”

A large hand clamped around his cheeks. Jack forced his face to look at his own. “Rhys, calm the fuck down. You’re gonna have a damned panic attack again. We aren’t dead. Well, I _was_ , but that’s out of the question. They brought me back whilst you’ve been out for the count. Vaughn, Athena and August fought off the bandits and got the data into the safety of Atlas hands.” Jack feigned vomiting. “Excuse me, had a chunk of Atlas in my throat. I still can’t believe I helped bring this scum of Pandora company back from the grave.”

Rhys smiled a small smile. Jack really...really was here? He reached out a hand and touched Jack’s face tentatively. It was warm and soft beneath his fingertips.

“So you’re really back? You’re alive?”

“Well, I’m certainly alive but I’m definitely dying of old age waiting for the answer to my question, pumpkin.”

Rhys’ hand flew to his mouth. “Oh my god, you asked me to _marry you._ ”

“Yes I did, dumdum.”

“You want to marry _me?_ ”

“....Yeeeesss? That’s why I _asked_. Oh...oh no, don’t cry again. _No._ ”

“Yes, Jack,” Rhys blubbed through an onslaught of tears, shoving his face into Jack’s solid but very missed chest. “Yes, I will.”

*

The moment Rhys was able and not in agony, he had Jack pinned up against the wall of his apartment, kissing every inch of him that he could reach without completely tearing off his clothes. Jack seemed to be enjoying all the attention, seeing as he hadn’t been waiting _years_ to get his hands on Rhys.

“I’vemissedyousomuch,” Rhys breathed against Jack’s lips before tugging the bottom lip into his mouth. Jack squeezed Rhys’ ass and slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

“I can’t believe you died on me, you son of a bitch.” Rhys stepped away, whacking Jack hard in the chest. “You fucking asshole.”

“That’s it, Rhysie,” Jack keened, holding the other man’s sides and digging in his nails. “Let it all out. Show me how angry you are so I’ll never, _ever_ do it to you again.”

At this, Rhys launched at Jack, sucking a bruise right onto the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Jack groaned loudly, fisting his hands into the cybernetic man’s hair.

“You let your hair grow,” Jack observed vaguely as Rhys unbuttoned his shirt. “I like it.”

“Yeah well, I liked it when you weren’t _dead.”_

Jack pushed Rhys’ shirt off that he’d been slyly undoing the entire time. “Get a taste, Rhysie. I’m very much alive and you can use and abuse that knowledge as much as you damned wish.”

Rhys almost violently yanked Jack away from the wall and shoved him onto the bed. Giving up with the buttons, he ripped Jack’s shirt open. Jack growled in delight. Rhys began to kiss across his chest, growing slower and more loving with each kiss.

“I’m” kiss “gonna” kiss “marry” kiss “the hell” kiss “out of you.” He tugged off Jack’s pants and boxers simultaneously and hurriedly disposed of his own. Jack grabbed him around his waist and pulled him up to his face so that Rhys was leaning over him. A familiar finger slid inside of Rhys, causing him to fist the sheets and gasp against Jack’s neck.

“That’s it, sugar. I bet you’ve been craving this. You’ve been such a good boy, not giving yourself to anyone else after all this time. You didn’t have to, baby. I would have understood.”

“No one – god. No one was good enough.” Rhys kissed him with a sigh. “No one would ever have been you.”

Jack smiled into the kiss, inserting another finger and Rhys whined, pushing his weight back against Jack’s steadily moving hand.

“Jack, ngh. Fuck. Oh my god, I’ve missed you.”

“I know, baby. I know. I’d have missed you too if I hadn’t been, y’know, dead.”

Rhys kissed him deep and slow, pushing away Jack’s hand as he sank onto him. Both men moaned into each other’s mouths, tensing and gripping at all the body parts they could find.

“You feel so good, Rhysie,” Jack breathed. “So tight _._ So _perfect._ ”

“Jaaaaack,” Rhys whimpered, lifting himself up and sliding back down slowly. “God, Jack. I can’t believe you’re here. I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you so, so much.”

“Oh baby. I’m so sorry.” Jack stroked his hair, biting his own lip hard. “I’m so, _so_ sorry. I’m here now. I’m here.”

*

Jack slid his old pistol into his holster, kissing Rhys on the cheek. “You’re such a sweetheart for keeping this thing safe for me.”

Rhys didn’t respond; he was too busy gazing at his new ring, in disbelief that he was Jack’s _husband_. Vaughn had performed the ceremony which had been small, yet filled with everyone he cared about. Fiona, Sasha, August, Athena, Gortys, Loader Bot. Even Zero and Maya had made it. Most importantly, the party afterwards had been off-the-scale and every current Atlas employee would never be likely to forget it, seeing as they were all invited. The news that Handsome Jack had risen from the dead had caused a huge uproar; everyone was in doubt. That was until Jack stood on the podium at the party and announced his return to the living live on ECHO feed and out to the enormous Atlas crowd that spread out before him.

Rhys pulled on his sniper and checked his shotgun ammo. Jack beamed.

“I remember teaching you how to use each of these weapons.” He fingered the barrel of the sniper rifle. “From what I recall, you’ve come damn far pumpkin.”

August laughed from beside them, checking his own weapons. “You can say that again. This guy is freaking _lethal_ now.”

Rhys grinned but hid his face. He wasn’t entirely proud of being naturally adept at shooting a gun, but he couldn’t deny that it felt pretty damn awesome to aim at a target and hit it with precision.

Jack clapped him on the back. “That’s my boy. I take back what I used to say about not wanting you on Pandora. Babe, you were _born_ to rock this place.”

Athena clipped her grenade belt around her waist. Vaughn stuffed bullets into his pockets. Jack adjusted the sight on his rifle.

“Now then,” Jack growled to the wind, sliding his arm around Rhys’ waist. “Let’s go get our daughter back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this little rhack adventure. I'm sad it's over, but guess what? There may be a sequel in the works ;) Can you guess what might happen? ;) ;) ;) 
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas on things you wish had been in the fic e.g. drabbles I can write, please add them into a comment or send me a message on Tumblr! I will do my best to get round to them and I'll post them on here as a separate chapter collection :) 
> 
> Once again, you're all wonderful, wonderful sinners and I'm happy you stuck out this crazy venture of mine. 
> 
> <3 Keep on being the fab trash you are <3

**Author's Note:**

> COME AND JOIN ME IN THE SIN PIT. YESSSSS. THE SIN PIT.
> 
> A.k.a. my tumblr which is loki_dokey ;) <3


End file.
